39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Runic Lord/Trust no one review
After reading trust no one in under 3 hours i plowed through it again at a normal speed. And after reading it a few times after that I was completely dissapointed. I almost considered going back for a refund. Don't get me wrong it was a decent book. But everything I was looking for in it fell way short of my expectations. It was by far the worst of the series. Read on for all the places where this book failed =( DISCLAIMER: SPOILERS GALORE IN HERE!!!!!!!!!! 1. Isabel Kabra= V2 This was by far the biggest dissapointment. The way she was revealed was so pathetic compared to the other council members (not counting V4 because no one cares about him) Lets look at the others: V6= Cheyenne Dan: Holy!!! She was right beside us and could have killed us so easily. Then she kept popping up as a random girl everywhere making us all think every nice looking lady is V6 V5= Luna She came in with a bang! We knew she was v5 before they did. Then once they (Dan) are comparing her to Grace BOOM they find out shes V5. There is no better way to introduce a bad guy/ girl V3= ZOMG the were so many fingers being pointed at everyone BUT Sinead. We were so distracted by everyone else we never even thought SINEAD would turn out as V3. It just never crossed our minds until it was way too late. Mind you I have small gripes with this too. V2= First they say she is V1 and right there we are like pfft shes V2. Then she is never shown and over hyped as a V1. They made her look like some invincible lady when really she is just another vesper with a long reach and firearms. In a mortal combat style showdown I would root for Dan and Amy because a 16 year old and 13 year old together can easily bash around an overly self centered 40 year old. Then at the beginning of Day of Doom (Read the kindle version) they just say She is V2. No build up, no proof, no nothing. And then Theres the whole fact that Isabel believes she can out smart V1. I'm sorry but no way in the world you can outsmart a guy who KNOWS that you will betray him because its in your nature. You also cant betray a dude who holds the keys to endless destruction. She just seems to behave very illogical. TOO illogical to be ranked the second most powerful Vesper My second gripe There was no Vesper 1 point of view. I swear if Bane and Joker from The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises had a kid somehow (dont ask) It would be V1. This guy has a plan like Bane that he will follow. And he has a dark crazy twisted sense of humour and love for destruction chaos and anarchy like Joker. And if this guy turns out to be Authur trent I will rage like a baby! Authur trent looks like the guy with a bit of kindness left in him. V1 has no kindness in him. Also the whole Authur Trent= V1 is a little too predictable but that is another problem another gripe: The doomsday machine idea is cool. But they just told us what it was too fast. When Amy and Dan had all tthe facts they still weren't able to figure out the clues lead up to the master serum initially there was great build up as they tried to piece together the facts and we were right with them trying to figure it out too. They threw it at us a little too fast for my taste here. Another gripe: They never gave enough on Sineads history with the Vespers. She probably has only been in the vespers since after the clue hunt. I'd say at least a year and at most 2 and a half years.This seems too short of a time to go from pit bottom agent to the third highest ranked Vesper More gripes: TOO much atticus. I completely hate his character and Jake. I only tolerate them because I wanna see what the guardians are about. I saw No guardians this time around. No references either. Main reason I hate them is because BOTH of them are not real characters. They have no personalities and no real purpose other than being plot devices. That is what they are, their only purpose is to help tell one part of the story. No interesting hostage scenes. There were two fairly boring and incomplete ones. I hated the boring hostage scenes then in Shatterproof the scenes got cool and I loved em. We need more of those. However Nellie hopefully getting her head blown off will be very interesting to see how Dan and Amy go from there. The book as a whole was VERY poorly written. It felt like fanfiction. and was very sloppy. On a positive note: I love the whole romance/love triangle between Amy Jake and Evan. It will be cool to see where that goes. I also like how these books are trying to appeal to an older audiance. They don't seem like history and adventure books. The tone is too dark. It is sooooo much better. I rate Trust No one 4/10 It didn't hit that high note. Shatterproof remains the best book of this series. Then Dead of Night and Medusa Plot. This one was terrible compared to those.It felt like a mess and VERY rushed. It lacked many things that we have loved throughout the whole series and seemed to be mainly for reveals (EXTREMELY POOR ones at that) However it remains better than books 1-4 of the first series. The first series is designed more for 9-12 year olds. I would say this series is for 13-16 year olds. Lets hope Day of Doom is better than Shatterproof because if it falls short of Shatterproof than this series will not end on a good note Category:Blog posts